


Музыка волн, музыка ветра

by bakalaka



Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakalaka/pseuds/bakalaka





	Музыка волн, музыка ветра

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therearenights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therearenights/gifts).



Гэндзи идет не торопясь, охватив взглядом всю картину. Чиркает зажигалкой в кармане брюк – дурацкая привычка: или курить, или готовиться закурить. 

Он хочет покончить с этим поскорее, Судзуран не кажется таким неприступным, как ему говорили. План прост и понятен: побороть Сэридзаву. Неважно, насколько тот силен. Неважно, насколько он хороший боец. Гэндзи победит, потому что по-другому быть не может.

Он опрокидывает столик, чтобы у Сэридзавы не осталось никаких сомнений в серьезности его намерений, и стоит рядом, пока этот вроде как монстр охуевает с застывшим на лице выражением удивления и обиды. Гэндзи не двигается, даже когда не него набрасывается кто-то из людей Сэридзавы, который-не-Токио-и-вообще-плевать – теплая крыша греет ноги через тонкие подошвы кроссовок. 

Выждав достаточно, отправляется на площадку, с удовлетворением слыша рык и топот позади: как он и рассчитывал, все закончится здесь и сейчас, и это отлично. Вся эта стратегическая хуйня, вербовка, разборки группировок ему совсем не вперлись, если достаточно победить главаря. 

Сэридзава взбешен, что помогает Гэндзи почувствовать себя лучше, намного лучше, просто великолепно. 

Сэридзаву уводят прямо из-под носа: Гэндзи не успевает руки из карманов вытащить, а внимание его противника переключается на других. Гэндзи немного обидно, что предназначенная ему ярость досталась кому-то еще, но на драку Сэридзавы смотрит с интересом: захват лодыжки заставляет поежиться, ведь такой прием не имеет ничего общего с обычными драками, где все, что ты хочешь сказать, впечатывается в противника прямыми, сильными, честными ударами кулака. 

Быстро разделавшись с близнецами, Сэридзава потягивается и направляется обратно, проходит мимо, не обращая на Гэндзи никакого внимания, и тот понимает, что его имя уже стерлось из памяти Сэридзавы так же, как потерялось оно среди десятков иероглифов на грязных стенах школы, а интереса не было и вовсе, только мимолетная злость, утихшая после драки с близнецами. 

\- Сэридзава! – говорит Гэндзи обычным тоном. – Я тебя одолею, - и это не запугивание, он никогда подобным не занимался просто потому, что любое общение с другими людьми дается ему тяжелее, чем самая сложная битва. Это констатация факта – установка для себя, окончательное решение. 

Сэридзава пожимает плечами, но не оборачивается.

\- Давай. Токио, бросал бы ты курить… Сюда, сюда бросай!

Они уходят, а Гэндзи остается.

Сэридзава уходит, а Гэндзи остается с ясным пониманием, что Судзуран действительно просто так не возьмешь.

\---

-… покажу, из чего состоят мечты, - Кен оборачивается, и выражение его лица кажется Гэндзи довольно идиотским, но в целом выступление впечатляет. Немного. 

В любом случае, он готов следовать правилам Кена – одной силой Судзуран не завоевать. Кен вообще единственный, у кого Гэндзи просил помощи сам и чьи советы он был согласен выслушать. 

Но советчиков внезапно находится дохуя.

\---

Наставление от Макисе предельно просто и понятно: не расслабляйся, иначе рискуешь позорно облажаться. 

Не то чтобы Гэндзи вообще позволял себе расслабляться: от постоянного напряжения все внутри звенит, взрывается, несет его в очередную относительно мелкую драку. Количество возрастает с каждым днем, что Сэридзава его игнорирует. 

Он везде: Гэндзи по закону подлости встречает Сэридзаву так часто, что это начинает его бесить – вместе со всем, что как-то связано с этим человеком, а нарочитая отстраненность только укрепляет уверенность в том, что Сэридзава его провоцирует.

Соринка на зрачке. Неутолимая жажда. Заноза под ногтем, которая болит, и ноет, и тянет.

Сэридзава позволяет всему идти своим чередом, вокруг него вроде бы спокойно, но Гэндзи не обманывает это затишье. Он понимает, что все зависит от него, но с проявлением инициативы всегда было не очень, если под инициативой не подразумевался удар в челюсть. 

С остальными было легче. Если ты не друг, ты враг.

С Сэридзавой можно сидеть на одном диване, возможно, он даже позволит выбить страйк в своем импровизированном кегельбане, пока Идзаки и Токадзи уничтожают друг друга угрозами настолько завуалированными, что Гэндзи порой сомневается, не доставляет ли подобная перепалка удовольствие обоим. Можно провести на крыше весь день, вполне мирно сосуществуя, довольствуясь взаимным молчанием – а потом кого-то из людей Гэндзи находят избитым с особой жестокостью, словно другого приглашения было бы мало. 

Гэндзи ждет, как не ждал никого и никогда.

Он уверен, что их битва неизбежна.

Он готов после избиения Чубрика.

Он готов после расправы над Идзаки. 

Он готов после похищения Рюки. 

Что еще должно случиться, чтобы он смог получить желаемое?

Стоя перед Сэридзавой, глядя на него сверху вниз, Гэндзи так сжимает зажигалку в кармане, что удивлен, почему та не взрывается. Сэридзава отвечает ленивым взглядом, хорошо знакомым Гэндзи: так смотрят отцовские бляди, которым уже заплатили. Наверняка Сэридзава тоже понимает, что столкновение необходимо, но отчего-то отмалчивается, игнорирует нападки. 

Гэндзи из тех, кто предпочитает не понимать с первого, второго, третьего, сколько-необходимо раза. Они с Сэридзавой зависли друг напротив друга, и только внешние события двигают их историю вперед. 

\---

Береги голову, - всем своим видом советовал Токио. 

Ценный совет, если бы сам Токио ему следовал.

На этот раз ему вдарили основательно или у операции были долгоиграющие последствия – но Токио тащит их всех в бар, якобы в честь примирения банд. Отметить это самое примирение драками по дороге от школы до какого-то потерянного подвальчика успевают Токадзи и Идзаки, Чубрик и братья Миками. Гэндзи шагает впереди, хоть и не знает дороги, смотрит себе под ноги. Горло саднит. С момента победы над Сэридзавой он стал курить больше.

В баре девочки не поют, они разносят холодное пиво и теплое саке, Гэндзи исправно устраивает своим связкам контрастный душ, помогает лучше любого шарфа: скоро боль в горле уходит. Как и слишком четкое зрение и отвратительное чувство равновесия.

\- Гэндзи, - плюхается Токио рядом, заглядывает в глаза, словно ждет, что Гэндзи скажет тост или приветственную речь. Гэндзи скидывает чужую руку с плеча, ныряет носом в бокал. Он не знает, что входит в план Токио: выпивка с Сэридзавой на брудершафт, совместная сигарета или одна стриптизерша, которая станцует на их коленях по очереди – в любом случае, идея обречена на провал. 

Смотреть на танцующих девочек Гэндзи немного стыдно. Они почти все похожи на Рюку – правда, Гэндзи не может вспомнить ее лицо точно, но узнает чувство неловкости. У него горячая кровь, мало терпения и опыта, много эмоций и напряжения – во всех частях тела. Музыка долбит в уши, сбоку привалился стонущий в экстазе Макисе. Гэндзи отводит взгляд от танцпола, находит Сэридзаву. Отличное решение. Если смотреть на этого уебка больше минуты, о возникшей эрекции можно не беспокоиться. 

Для уверенности он разглядывает Сэридзаву очень долго: треки из колонок повторяются. Сэридзава развалился на диване в привычной позе, опустив голову на грудь. Испарина с его бокала оставляет мокрый круглый след на коротких штанах, но Сэридзава пьет редко, иногда болтает лохматой башкой с дебильным хвостиком на макушке в такт мелодии. Явно не той, что слышит Гэндзи.

Сэридзаву отвлекают: рядом усаживается одна из танцовщиц. Гэндзи приободряется, ему искренне интересно, как отреагирует Сэридзава, и тот не подводит: удивленно пялится на тонкую ладонь, нырнувшую в вырез его рубашки. 

Гэндзи ухмыляется. 

Сэридзава с тупым видом молчит в ответ на слова девушки. 

Гэндзи лыбится в свой бокал. 

Затем объекты его наблюдений встают и направляются к выходу. Сэридзава делает глоток и оставляет бокал на столе, походя кивает Токио, усмехается. 

Гэндзи злится – он и сам не знает, на что. Возможно, на то, что побежденный им противник такое ничтожество. Он сидит в баре еще полчаса, в течение которых успевает сходить в сортир трижды – и каждый раз новым путем, исследую темные коридоры, маленькие дверки, задрапированные ниши, но Сэридзаву находит, выйдя на улицу.

Тот стоит посреди улицы и показывает угрюмо курящей танцовщице, как бросать воображаемый шар для боулинга. Сигарета приклеилась к губе, а на правой ноге нет сандалии. 

Уебище, с облегчение констатирует Гэндзи, разворачивается и идет домой – в Судзуран.

\---

Сэридзава, стоит признать, ничему Гэндзи не учил. 

Сэридзаве было похуй, и одним этим он был хорош.

Наверное, только благодаря отсутствию советов Гэндзи что-то усвоил. 

Например, тот факт, что не надо никого удерживать или вербовать - сами придут. 

«Хуйня какая-то», - подумал Гэндзи сначала. – «Не сработает».

«А может, и сработает», - задумывается он, обнаруживая себя ночью на крыше. 

Он жутко пьян, Сэридзава колышется на диване рядом с ним, и Гэндзи цепляется за ворот красной рубашки, чтобы того не унесло, пару раз задевая пальцами небритую щеку, прежде чем ухватить ткань. Пытается закинуть ноги на раздолбанный стол, но они соскальзывают, оказываются между ног Сэридзавы, и они некоторое время так и лежат ебучим валетом с игральных карт, откинувшись по разные стороны дивана, искривленные, словно поломанные всеми проведенными раньше драками. 

Вокруг темно и видно на расстоянии вытянутой руки, поэтому Гэндзи притягивает Сэридзаву за воротник ближе и сам двигает непослушное тело навстречу, пока не чувствует выбритым виском тепло чужого плеча. 

Потом он дышит Сэридзаве в шею, ерзает, перемещается, выворачивается, забирается сверху. Сэридзава курит, что-то бормочет себе под нос – может, поет идиотскую песню или еще чего. У Гэндзи странное ощущение, что он большая собака, пускающая слюну на хозяина. На самом деле, он просто слишком много выпил, но нужно что-то делать: все-таки пачкать другого человека своими слюнями – не очень красиво. Ломать носы в драке – это одно, лежать под одним небом – совсем другое. Гэндзи не остается другого выхода. Он вылизывает ключицы Сэридзавы и перед его глазами только засаленная обивка грязного дивана. Затем Гэндзи внезапно видит звезды, в голове шумит от резкого движения, а чуть позже приходит и щекочущая боль – Сэридзава задел его ладонь сигаретой, пока опрокидывал, накрывал собой. 

Гэндзи не думает, о чем тут думать, он выгибается и трется о бедро Сэридзавы – или не бедро, не то чтобы это имело какое-то значение. Сэридзава подсовывает руки под него, лапает за задницу, и у Гэндзи в голове все плывет и взрывается: он пытается одновременно добраться до своего члена и притянуть Сэридзаву поближе. Тот обследует его бедра, ладони скользят с задницы вперед, Гэндзи чувствует сильные пальцы, нажатия и поглаживания – пока Сэридзава не отстраняется, чиркает в темноте вытащенной из кармана Гэндзи зажигалкой, прикуривает располовиненную сигарету, откидывается на спинку дивана. 

\- Слышь, мудак… - пытается возмутиться Гэндзи, запуская руку себе в трусы.

\- Иди нахуй, - спокойно отзывается Сэридзава и закрывает глаза.

 

Утром Гэндзи просыпается в ужасном состоянии: болит голова, болит затекшая шея, болит прижженная ладонь. Сэридзавы на диване, конечно, уже нет – на его месте задумчиво дымит Токадзи, не сводя оценивающего взгляда с лидера GPS. Гэндзи думает, что ему повезло, что он вообще проснулся на вражеской территории.

\- Утречко, - слышит Гэндзи ленивое приветствие, с трудом поворачивает гудящую голову. Сэридзава развалился на солнечном участке крыши в позе морской звезды – и это бесит так же, как его растрепанные волосы, стоптанные сандалии, короткие штаны и издевательские нотки в голосе.

 

Бесит весь последующий день вместе с очередным проигранным боем Риндаману, с отцом и его шуткой – запихнуть новую «новую маму» в душ к Гэндзи, с отсутствием чего-либо стоящего внимания – и на незнакомого отморозка в белой форме он набрасывается с радостью и почти нежностью. Хосен или как там, ему не важно. 

Объявленная война? Отлично.

\- Перемирие нарушено лидером Судзурана. Позор, - бухтит Сэридзава, почесывая затылок. 

\- Я буду победителем.

\- Валяй, - пожимает плечами Сэридзава.

Гэндзи не отвечает.

Проходя мимо него, Сэридзава произносит – громко, чтобы у Гэндзи возникли опасения, не услышал ли кто еще, но не достаточно, чтобы это действительно произошло: 

\- Не думай, что я помогу тебе только потому, что ты на меня дрочишь.

Гэндзи молчит, а потом улыбается во все зубы:

\- Иди нахуй, - с оттяжечкой, с удовольствием возвращает он Сэридзаве ночной должок. Он рад, что хотя бы этот вопрос с Сэридзавой можно закрыть.

\---

Не поддавайся на провокации – Идзаки и его жизненные мудрости.

\- Что-то я не понял, зачем это было? Чтобы работать на отца или чтобы не работать? 

Гэндзи смотрит на Сэридзаву так долго, что пепел с сигареты неаккуратным столбиком падает на коленку да там и остается. 

\- Гэн-сан станет главой дома и унаследует дело отца, - в полной тишине произносит Чубрик, неуверенно, но с гордостью.

\- Ага, как старикан и задумывал, да?

Сэридзава улыбается, строя из себя наивное чмо, а Гэндзи не в силах понять, неужели тот и правда высказал то, над чем Гэндзи сам размышлял уже давно. Похоже, ощущение глобального наеба исходит от него волнами, если даже Сэридзава не поленился поддеть.

\- С другой стороны, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжает тот. – Это единственное решение. Ты хорош в драке. Очень хорош.

«Пиздец», - думает Гэндзи. – «Похвала от Сэридзавы. Сейчас будет пиздец». 

И не ошибается.

\- Но ты одно это и умеешь, а вне Судзурана, вне своей норы совершенно беспомощен, - боковым зрением Гэндзи замечает, как Токадзи отрывается от книжки, закладывает страницу закольцованным пальцем. Идзаки подается чуть вперед и снимает очки. Гэндзи готов сорваться и выбить из Сэридзавы благодушие, но это только подтвердит чужие слова.

\- Гэн-сан может поступить в университет, - никак не успокоится Чубрик. Надо бы сказать ему молчать в следующий раз. Хотя какой следующий раз – до каникул неделя, а потом они разбредутся кто куда. Скорее всего, именно осознание скорого расставания позволяет им сидеть вместе вполне мирно.

\- Вряд ли, - бурчит Сэридзава себе под нос. Возмущенные возгласы Гэндзи не различает, пока старается справиться с мерным гулом в ушах от злости.

-…постоянно надо доказывать свой авторитет – даже тем, кто его признал. Так что придется искать место, похожее на Судзуран. Ты не можешь быть не главным, лидер, - вместе с последним обращением Сэридзава вгрызается в сосиску, и его чавканье в наступившей тишине звучит особенно отвратительно. 

\- Поехали со мной.

Говорит Гэндзи и слышит свой голос словно со стороны, чувствует себя по-другому, чужим самому себе. Он пока не до конца осознает свой поступок, но знает, что не может позволить Сэридзаве победить в последний раз. Хоть он и одолел его уже очень давно, каждая их схватка – решающая. 

\- Поехали со мной. 

Повторяет он и будет повторять, пока не добьется ответа.

Сэридзава доедает сосиску, вытирает руки о штаны Цуцумото и отвечает:

\- Куда?

\- Туда, где меня никто не боится. Туда, где не надо доказывать авторитет.

\- Это куда же? На воды, Гэндзи? – усмехается Сэридзава и тянется к орешкам на столе. 

\- Да хоть туда, - соглашается Гэндзи, отмечая про себя, что это, наверное, самый долгий их разговор. - Поедешь?

\- На какие деньги? Папа даст за хорошие оценки по физкультуре?

\- Заткнись. Ну?

Сэридзава должен понимать, что все следят за ними очень внимательно. Должен понимать, что не может ударить в грязь лицом. В метафорическом смысле.

\- Ну поехали.

У Гэндзи как камень с плеч падает, но тут же наваливается другой – намного тяжелей.

\- Я покажу тебе, что все не так. 

\- Мне? Зачем? – удивляется Сэридзава вполне искренне. – Охуенные ценности, - лыбится он Токадзи, но тот на улыбку не отвечает, смотрит коршуном на своего предводителя несколько секунд, затем бросает книжку на стол, и она сшибает все на своем пути.

Учебник с закрашенными черным листами. 

Открытые банки с теплым пивом.

Бесконечные затертые зажигалки.

Идзаки натягивает очки, поднимается и направляется к выходу с крыши. 

\---

Гэндзи уверен, что Сэридзава не придет. Идея и правда дурацкая и невозможная, но он на всякий случай закидывает в драную сумку футболки, носки, трусы, плавки – в тех количествах, которые имеются в шкафу, собирает случайные банкноты по всем грязным штанам, запихивает в единственные относительно чистые – те, которые сейчас на нем, форменные брюки Судзурана. 

Их провожают будто на войну, и Гэндзи не может отделаться от ощущения, что это в целом верно. Сэридзава сидит на идентично потрепанной сумке, прямо в проеме ворот и даже не курит. Курят все остальные, столпившись за его спиной: Гэндзи сначала замечает их, застывших с несомненно грустными выражениям на лицах, и лишь потом – Сэридзаву в непривычной майке и новых шлепках. Наверняка Токио расстарался, нарядил друга, чтобы тот не позорился. Гэндзи кашляет, пытаясь скрыть смех. Сэридзава в роли образцового туриста его несказанно веселит. 

Они грузятся в автобус где-то на окраине Токио уже под вечер. Сэридзава бурчит, что надо ехать на юг, Гэндзи хочет на запад, в итоге они впрыгивают на ходу в салон, не узнав номер маршрута – Гэндзи не собирается лишний раз открывать рот и обсуждать что-то.

Они выезжают на трассу, и мысли Гэндзи сбиваются в один ком, как сливаются в мерный гул шепотки пассажиров, как размазывается по стеклу пятно придорожных огней, как скапливается напряжение в стиснутых кулаках. 

Свет в салоне гаснет, Сэридзава повторяет его движения: уменьшает кондиционер, опускает спинку сиденья. 

Бросает Гэндзи на колени пакетик орешков. 

Они обнаруживают себя где-то на острове Кюсю – утро тихое и прохладное, порывистым ветром пробирается под футболку. Гэндзи сразу начинает жалеть, что вылез из автобуса, но после девяти часов изматывающей дремы и размышлений о том, что с каждой минутой затея становится все более странной, курить хотелось зверски. Он растолкал Сэридзаву, и они вышли на ближайшей остановке – в конце концов, в путешествии без цели это не имеет большого значения.

Сигаретный дым и воздух близкого моря пьянят его в равной степени.

Место не похоже на туристический центр, или просто еще слишком рано – на улицах почти никого нет. Да если бы кто и был, Гэндзи не стал бы спрашивать дорогу. Они и так проходят несколько гостиниц лишь потому, что он не желает ни с кем разговаривать сейчас, а Сэридзава не собирается брать эту часть на себя. Через пару часов Гэндзи устает достаточно, чтобы смириться с необходимостью где-то поселиться, и заруливает в первую попавшуюся гостиницу. 

Сэридзаве настолько похуй, что это вызывает у людей доверие. Они оба преимущественно молчат, но угрюмость Гэндзи вызывает раздражение, а расслабленность Сэридзавы кажется значимой, наполненной одобрением – и собеседник думает, что принимает решение сам. 

Улыбчивая девушка за стойкой выдает версии одну за другой: в конце она останавливается на том, что они друзья-студенты, которые вместе отдыхают на каникулах. Гэндзи не знает, что коробит его больше: возможная причастность к университету или дружба с Сэридзавой.

 

Гэндзи кажется, что он еще не сказал Сэридзаве ни слова в страхе услышать хохот в ответ. Он бы и не удивился, потому что сам чувствует себя распоследним придурком, который не только повелся на явный развод, но и не может признать свою ошибку. 

Несмотря на молчание, они сосуществуют нормально: не сговариваясь, бредут к морю, залезают в холодную воду, оставив одежду на пустынном берегу. Не сезон или они выбрали самое непопулярное место с радиоактивными отходами, но людей до сих пор нет, где-то вдалеке смеется ребенок. 

Это сон. Одного взгляда на Сэридзаву хватает, чтобы понять, насколько все нереально: спутанные волосы, треугольник загара от выреза рубашки, побледневшие синяки по всему телу, царапины на крепких ногах – его хочется убрать и спасти пейзаж с прозрачной водой и белым песком. Наверняка скрюченная фигура самого Гэндзи смотрится не лучше. 

Зачем-то прикрывая ноющий кровоподтек под ребрами, Гэндзи входит в воду и ныряет сразу, чтобы не завизжать от неожиданного холода. Едва он выныривает, на него обрушивается поток – Сэридзава стоит над ним и самоотверженно вычерпывает воду из моря на голову Гэндзи и выглядит при этом так, словно покорил все океаны на земле, а не мелко и бессмысленно подгадил. 

Гэндзи становится легче: хоть что-то идет как надо. 

\---

Первый день тянулся бесконечно долго, зато остальные – понеслись без остановки, вырывая Гэндзи из привычного ритма, подчиняя неведомо откуда взявшемуся распорядку, но от смены обстановки он не чувствует подъема или бодрости, наоборот, тупеет: на четвертый или пятый день с трудом вспоминает цель их поездки.

Ощущение пустоты в голове было бы довольно неприятным, если бы у Гэндзи было время задуматься. Но сутки вроде как заняты целиком: они просыпаются утром, всегда в одно время, трутся в узком коридоре перед ванной, обмениваясь утренними дозами раздражения и равнодушия – но чужие чувства не приживаются: Гэндзи не перестает беситься, Сэридзава не обращает на него внимания. Идут на пляж: людей не прибавляется, но теперь они хотя бы знают причину. Однажды они прошли чуть дальше и набрели на место, намного более приятное: без мусора под ногами и мелких острых камней под водой. Там было шумно и весело, но больше они туда не ходили. 

Вечерами Гэндзи лежит на песке в позе морской звезды. Сэридзава где-то шляется, а Гэндзи не уходит и старается не шевелиться: обгорающие каждый день по новой плечи саднят при каждом движении. Эту боль не сравнить со сломанными ребрами или отбитыми почками, и потому ощущения непривычные и неприятные. 

Волны щебечут без остановки, море снаружи, море внутри – Гэндзи уже почти не пытается вырваться, что тоже непохоже на него. Двигаться пока некуда: он действительно не знает, чего хочет, не понимает, почему признать правоту Сэридзавы стало просто, отъехав от своей территории не так уж далеко. Но возвращаться обратно не спешит.

Сэридзава молчит. Гэндзи никогда не пошел за ним, но теперь понимает, почему пошли другие. Он дает повод и возможность все обдумать. 

Может, причина глухой, непроходящей враждебности и правда в Токио, или братьях Миками, или всех тех, кто когда-либо предпочел Сэридзаву. 

Но более вероятно то, что Гэндзи не получил от Сэридзавы, чего хотел: чтобы тот выделил его из толпы своих соперников, дал что угодно – все равно Гэндзи было бы мало. 

Сэридзава. Судзуран. Окончание школы. Дело отца.

Ориентиров больше нет, и Гэндзи плывет по течению, что плохо, или завис на одном месте, что еще хуже. 

\---

\- Передай эту бляд… Передай соль, - бурчит Гэндзи себе под нос.

Не так давно он не стал бы сдерживаться. Как не стал бы ужинать с Сэридзавой в потерянной закусочной потерянного городка, где автобусы, кажется, ходят пару раз в неделю. Пока этот факт несильно Гэндзи волнует, а если говорить совсем честно, компания Сэридзавы уже тоже его не волнует. 

\- Странное ощущение, да? – спрашивает у него Сэридзава позже, откинувшись на спинку дивана. – Словно не по-настоящему.

Гэндзи смотрит не на лицо Сэридзавы, а на его руку, спокойно лежащую на столе между тарелками с остатками кетчупа, смятыми салфетками, пустыми бокалами, и поднять взгляд ему тяжело будто физически. Глухое, забытое желание возвращается, дергает изнутри и очень Гэндзи не нравится. 

Все действительно по-другому, они каждый день меняются даже внешне: от морской воды волосы торчат во все стороны, под загаром исчезают синяки, и царапины, и шрамы. Они не дерутся и не ругаются, вообще почти не разговаривают, плавают каждый в своей воде и своих мыслях – но может быть, это и есть настоящее. Для Гэндзи по крайней мере, все очень серьезно – как обычно.

\- Нет. Все на самом деле, - отвечает Гэндзи и ждет опровержения, которое его оскорбит, но Сэридзава только кивает и улыбается. 

\---

Через неделю пляж ему надоедает, Гэндзи просто устает от раздумий, и сонливость наваливается на него, как острый приступ какой-то тропической болезни. 

Утром он поднимается, чтобы выкурить пару сигарет и перебраться из постели на диван, и все его занятия на день – лениво рассматривать потолок над собой, ощупывать взглядом трещины штукатурки, пока мысли в голове тяжело перекатываются по тысячному разу. Вечером он жует принесенную Сэридзавой сомнительную еду, с трудом заставляя себя шевелиться и не засыпать, уткнувшись носом в тарелку или картонную коробку с лапшой.  
Он спит целыми днями, пытаясь наверстать все ночи, проведенные в клубе, в школе, в драках, в крови. Просыпается от того, что Сэридзава бродит по номеру, что-то выискивая, или ржет в свою доисторическую трубку с Токио, или смотрит дебильные передачи по телевизору с треснутым выпуклым экраном. Гэндзи даже рад его видеть – как доказательство собственной реальности, связи с внешним миром, которому Гэндзи не рад, но игнорировать который нельзя. 

Ночью он обычно бодрствует – то есть так же лежит в кровати и слушает дыхание Сэридзавы и скрип кровати, когда тот ворочается.

 

Вскоре Сэридзава поднимает его за шкирку и тащит за собой. Гэндзи тяжело идти, ноги не слушаются, а глаза болят от яркого солнца – но в общем, он рад оказаться на улице. Море стало теплее, а народу на пляже прибавилось: какие-то парни зовут их сыграть в волейбол – и Гэндзи соглашается, потому что сейчас это единственное, в чем они могут состязаться, а без побед ему физически плохо. Что в очередной раз подтверждает слова Сэридзавы. 

Да и плевать, спокойно решает Гэндзи. 

Он хочет уехать как никогда, торчать здесь больше нет смысла, вернее, он готов признать, что смысла не было изначально. Гэндзи не может определиться с собственными желаниями, не то что доказать что-то Сэридзаве, а его постоянное присутствие рядом вытягивает из Гэндзи все силы: как кусок мяса перед тигром на привязи. 

Ненависть к Сэридзаве была обусловлена обстановкой, вне стен Судзурана Гэндзи тоже испытывает сильные чувства, но уже совсем другого склада.

\---

Гэндзи выходит из магазина и застывает с пакетом в руках. 

Сэридзава сидит на корточках перед бездомной собакой. Молчит, не гладит, но псина все равно ластится, тычется мордой в коленки. Обоих хочется пнуть, но нога не поднимается, Гэндзи подходит и скрючивается рядом, возобновляет процесс открытия пачки. 

Собака переключает свое внимание на него, недолго смотрит грустными глазами, повернув набок косматую морду, затем довольно жмурится на Сэридзаву.

«Приручил», - признает Гэндзи.

Его Сэридзава тоже приручил, в той же манере – не прикладывая особых усилий. Против этого надо протестовать, но у Гэндзи нет желания.

\- Пора уезжать, - говорит он и засовывает Сэридзаве в рот сигарету. 

Тот пожимает плечами и ждет огня, не отвлекаясь от наблюдения за псиной.

\- Надо. 

Гэндзи не поднимается – возможно, ждет протеста. 

Про цель поездки никто не говорит. Гэндзи благодарен, если только Сэридзава не оставил издевки для более неподходящего случая.

\- Ладно, пошли, - бросает тот спустя пять минут и вдавливает окурок в асфальт.

Однажды они проснутся и снимутся с места, уйдут так же, как пришли – но скорее всего по отдельности. 

\---

\- Страйк, - объявляет Гэндзи самому себе, наблюдает за тем, как автомат меняет кегли. Новый ровный ряд ждет шара, Гэндзи докуривает и замечает, что Сэридзава не спешит выйти на дорожку. Похоже, ему тоже неинтересно – за последние три дня они ходили в боулинг каждый вечер, теперь вышибают страйки и получают призы от заведения – апельсиновый сок или зеленый чай. На выбор.

Гэндзи оглядывается и сквозь пустые стаканы и чашки, пальцы, сигарету и спутанные волосы встречает взгляд Сэридзавы: темный, тяжелый, непривычный – взгляд, которого он уже не ждал. Звездочки от дискошара мечутся по полосатой майке, по хмурому, серьезному лицу. У Гэндзи неожиданно начинают дрожать колени, поэтому он спешит усесться за стол. 

Он сцепляет пальцы и не поднимает головы, чтобы удостоверится, что Сэридзава его слушает. Он говорит, словно раньше времени у них не было, а здесь, в шумном, прокуренном клубе – то самое место и время, чтобы наконец все решить. Может, потому, что завтра это закончится в любом случае, он не собирается больше терпеть напряжение и готов сорваться и уехать обратно хоть сейчас.

\- Ты летал на самолете? – спрашивает он, но ответ его не интересует. – Когда взлетаешь, видишь пятачок земли, быстро поднимаешься вверх: небоскребы, дороги, реки, луга, леса, - они оба отвратительно трезвые, во рту кисло от апельсинового сока, которого он выпил, наверное, пару литров. – А потом зависаешь на одной высоте и все ждешь, когда горизонт станет круглым, ведь он должен стать круглым, ты же знаешь. Понимаешь меня?

Дурацкие слова, вот у Кена получалось втирать подобные речи убедительно, но это именно то, что Гэндзи сейчас хочет сказать.

\- Гэндзи, он не станет круглым, - отзывается Сэридзава, и Гэндзи поднимает на него взгляд.

\- Что это значит?

\- А как ты думаешь?

\- Надо взлететь повыше.

\- Надо садиться, Гэндзи, - вопреки своим словам Сэридзава встает, разминает плечи. – Надо где-то садиться. 

 

В номере Гэндзи чувствует себя немного лучше: вокруг нет музыки, шума, лишних людей. Есть Сэридзава, но он, конечно, опасней всех остальных, вместе взятых – Гэндзи не знает, чего ждать. 

\- Хочешь? - спрашивает Сэридзава. Педофил, предлагающий конфетку ребенку.

\- Почему сейчас? – перебивает он, действительно не понимая, почему Сэридзава вдруг решил дать то, чего Гэндзи добивался так долго, что уже оставил всякую надежду.

\- Не хотел тереться ранами, - усмехается Сэридзава, но имеет в виду, конечно, совсем другое. Гэндзи понимает на эмоциональном уровне и не пытается облечь в слова. 

\- На твоей или на моей? – интересует тем временем Сэридзава, будто вопрос решен, и эта самоуверенность возвращает Гэндзи забытое чувство щекочущего раздражения.

\- По-твоему, это самое важное, что мы должны решить? 

\- А что еще? – переспрашивает Сэридзава с таким искренним удивлением, что Гэндзи на секунду зависает. – Нет, серьезно, есть варианты?

Гэндзи неосознанно бросается вперед, но Сэридзава ловит его кулак ладонью.

\- Да что ж ты нарываешься постоянно? Сам не знаешь, чего хочешь? Даже трахаться тебе надо из упрямства.

\- А у тебя что, по-другому? – шипит Гэндзи, а по телу разливается опасное тепло.

\- У меня, Гэндзи, по-другому, - улыбается Сэридзава. - У меня только по любви.

\---

\- Слушай, - Сэридзава тянет ладонь Гэндзи на себя, прикладывает растопыренные пальцы к своей груди. Гэндзи злится: что он должен услышать, что понять? Что у Сэридзавы есть сердце или то, что оно колотится как бешеное? Он вообще ничего не осознает, ощущение похоже на то, что бывает, если на открытую рану выливают спирт: нельзя сказать, очень холодно или очень горячо. Очень больно. Просто «очень». 

Сильная рука на затылке наклоняет голову против его воли. Это должно случиться, но Гэндзи не готов, не уверен, не хочет, не знает. Когда Сэридзава целует его в первый раз, это больше похоже на удар, а не на ласку, но потом Гэндзи прекращает упираться, наклоняется сам, словно признавая поражение.

\- Опять нарываешься на нежность? – шепчет в губы Сэридзава, руки давят Гэндзи на плечи, заставляя опуститься.

Стоп, мечется в мозгу мысль. Он же не думает, что я буду ему. Не буду. Нет, никогда. Нет. Точно нет. Наверное, нет. 

Гэндзи облизывает губы, но Сэридзава лишь усаживает его на край кровати. Гэндзи почему-то хорошо от того факта, что все произойдет там, где он провел в дневной спячке много часов, где еще копится в складках простыни и подушки родная неуверенность. 

Сэридзава обхватывает его лодыжку пальцами, и Гэндзи впервые посещает мысль, что, возможно, все не так, как кажется. Сэридзава просто вывернет ему сейчас стопу, проведет свой коронный прием, оставит здесь.

Тот стягивает с него белый носок и улыбается на редкость мерзко:

\- Ну ты клоун, - говорит он почти нежно.

\- На себя посмотри, - огрызается Гэндзи в ответ – эти слова почему-то намного обиднее обычных взаимных оскорблений.

Все пока в рамках приличий: кроме пальцев Сэридзавы на его шее, под воротом футболки, на животе, под резинкой шорт – но это уже нормально.

\- Заткнись, - вдруг говорит Сэридзава совершенно серьезно, и Гэндзи от этой сосредоточенности становится действительно страшно. 

И не зря.

Сэридзава делает все медленно и уверенно, будто не стесняясь, будто наслаждаясь, будто заинтересован в процессе, а не в результате. Гэндзи не представляет, что требуется от него. Он целует Сэридзаву жадно, мокро, вцепившись в чужие волосы – не позволяя отстраниться и смотреть на него. 

Не помогает. Сэридзава делает, что хочет, лапает его без разбора, наваливается, хрипло дышит. Это одновременно волнующе и приятно, словно Гэндзи укачивает настоящее море, в последнее время постоянно шумящее в ушах.

\- Тощий ты как пиздец, - бормочет Сэридзава, устраиваясь между колен.

\- Не нравится - съебывай, - поднимается на локтях Гэндзи, используя возможность отсрочить то, что должно произойти.

\- Нравится, нравится, - примирительно шепчет Сэридзава, стремительно уложив его обратно на лопатки, придавив своим весом. Елозит губами по виску, Гэндзи в отместку вгрызается в чужое ухо. Мочка соленая от морской воды, Гэндзи цепляет ее языком и втягивает в себя, как сигаретный дым.

\- Ох блять, - говорят они вместе: Гэндзи сосет, облизывает, грызет, а Сэридзава опускает руку на член Гэндзи, хочется оторвать наглую лапищу, но вместо этого он подается вверх. 

Если это то, чего он добивался, то усилия были потрачены зря. Или наоборот, стоило стараться сильнее. Гэндзи не может определиться, пока его мотает от дикого стыда к удовольствию до искр из глаз. И обратно. 

Сэридзава тянет долго, изводит, мучает его, поэтому когда наконец входит, первую секунду Гэндзи даже приятно.

Потом ему больно до скулежа.

Потом снова приятно, и становится приятнее, приятнее, приятнее – и так до самого конца. 

\---

Солнце встает со стороны их окон, и когда Гэндзи выходит на балкон утром, кафель горячий и греет босые ступни. Он затягивается впервые за день, приваливается к перилам, смотрит в комнату. По поводу произошедшего в голове совершенная пустота, но оказаться в одной кровати с Сэридзавой при его пробуждении Гэндзи пока бы не хочет.

Трещит голова, ломит кости и чертовски болит задница – короче, все охуенно.

Ну, почти все. 

Гэндзи докуривает, хоронит окурок в горшке, цепляет с пола недопитую бутылку минералки – противную, теплую, уже без газов. 

На принятие решения ему требуется пять секунд. На сборы – пять минут. 

 

Он возвращается часа через три и находит Сэридзаву на балконе. Тот жрет яичницу, аккуратно отрезая ломтики бекона ножом. Окидывает Гэндзи взглядом и усмехается.

\- Газету свежую не захватил?

\- Собирайся.

Кровь заливает Гэндзи глаза, он хватает салфетку с колен Сэридзавы и наспех утирается. Ребра болят так, словно их вытащили, а потом вставили обратно – но не полный комплект. 

\- Блин. Я только мороженое заказал, - тянет Сэридзава.

\- Собирайся, уебище, - бросает Гэндзи из комнаты. 

\- Ладно, - милостиво соглашается Сэридзава. 

Гэндзи оборачивается и замечает его улыбку: ту паскудную опасную ухмылку со смесью заинтересованности и жалости, что он стремился выбить из него силой. Хорошо, что теперь она адресована не ему. 

Сэридзава вытаскивает из шкафа полностью собранную сумку – видимо, тоже решил валить сегодня в любом случае, как и Гэндзи. Похоже, теперь они уезжают вместе. 

 

Группа с битами встречает их через квартал. Гэндзи выглядит слегка смущенным, как первоклассник, показывающий свою поделку учителю.

\- Охуеть, - чешет затылок Сэридзава. – Где ты их нашел? Тут же одни санатории.

\- Пришлось постараться.

Это было отвратительным решением. Но правильным. 

 

В первой драке они теряют сумки, зато отлично разминаются. Сэридзава улыбчив как юный бог, ломает носы и отбивает почки, но шанса сбежать не упускает. 

\- Они узнают твое имя, - говорит он, пока они отсиживаются в какой-то подворотне, стараясь восстановить дыхание.

\- Надеюсь. 

\- О. Заварил кашу погуще? Чтобы и папе досталось?

\- Сам, все сам, Сэридзава. Ты был прав. Я хорош в драке. Очень хорош. Вот этим и займусь.

\- С одной стороны, молодец. С другой… Ты пиздец, Гэндзи.

\- Повторяешься.

Во второй раз им достается серьезно. Гэндзи даже не предполагал, что отморозков будет так много, слишком много для подобного захолустья. Вырваться удается с большим трудом, и бежать они могут, лишь придерживая друг друга за усыпанные синяками до однородного пятнистого узора локти. 

\- Плохо, плохо, - бормочет Сэридзава, сплевывая кровь с осколком зуба в следующем закоулке. – Плохо, плохо.

\- Да что ты там скулишь? – Гэндзи пытается встать с асфальта, но получается не очень.

\- Плохо, говорю. Шорты Токио порвал. И майку его проебал. 

\- Ничего, новые купишь. Я тебя возьму к себе посыльным, за полгода отработаешь.

\- Спасение, Гэндзи, ты прямо дар небес, - кряхтит Сэридзава и поднимает его на ноги. 

Спустя еще два квартала они находят машину. Гэндзи мрачно смотрит на нее пару минут, а Сэридзава с интересом наблюдает за Гэндзи, открыв рот. 

\- А похуй уже, - бурчит Гэндзи наконец и перебрасывает себя через открытый верх. В конце концов, все деньги они выгребли на столик в отеле, не осталось ни йены. Целых ребер, кажется, тоже. Зато в заднем кармане грязных, потрепанных шорт осталась пачка сигарет. Наполовину полная.

 

\- Ну что? – спрашивает он, когда сигарет становится на две меньше.

\- Ну что, - улыбается Сэридзава. – Я водил мопед.

Возразить Гэндзи не успевает - они стартуют.


End file.
